This invention relates in general to methods of repairing potholes in roadways, e.g. asphalt and concrete roads, and more particularly to such methods which repair the holes by filling them with repair material.
Potholes in roadways have always been a problem, and many methods have been tried to fill them. The simplest method has been to just fill the hole with repair material, such as asphalt, but it soon became obvious that anchors were needed to extend the life of a repaired pothole. Various combinations of mesh and/or anchoring dowels have been used for this purpose. In some cases, an undercutting method was used as an anchor. By allowing filler material to flow under the existing road surface the filler material itself can become a useful anchor.
Of all the methods used hitherto, one type of natural anchor has been overlooked. Most potholes require some preparation of the existing road surfaces, usually involving some shaping or cutting. Also, anchoring seems to be an important factor in the durability of a repaired pothole, especially to repairs exposed to frost heave. Yet, despite these facts, no method studied has considered a way to use the nature of a properly prepared edge as a free (i.e. no material cost) and powerful auxiliary anchoring method.
The method of this invention provides a quick, inexpensive and lasting repair for all potholes. The repair time per pothole is approximately five minutes using standard road working equipment and materials. Special design considerations are incorporated to address heavy loads (e.g. loads of 160,000 lbs.) and the problem imposed by frost action that occurs to roads exposed to northern climate conditions.
Other advantages and attributes will be seen from a reading of the text hereinafter.